In the Quiet Darkness
by IgNighted
Summary: The reign of Cao Pi, a man plagued by failure, shortcomings and above all, the need to prove himself.


**In the Quiet Darkness**

The gasping and the coughing echoed through the halls. In a room of the highest elegance, the great warlord ruler of Wei and the Prime Minister of the Han dynasty, Cao Cao lay on his bed coughing into a bucket. Blood had risen up halfway in the bucket, and the poor physicians and attendants serving the once mighty man could only sit helplessly as their master, their King, spat out ever increasing amounts of his blood and life. However, their consoling arms were not met with submission and kindness. Instead, Cao Cao shoved them off of him and gave them a mighty glare.

"Cao Pi, fetch Cao Pi this instant!"

At their lord's request, the attendants stilled. For they're lord to call out to his son while he bled from his mouth only implied one thing…

"Your highness, you are ill and need rest. Perhaps tomorrow, the young master could-"

The physician was silenced by the look his lord gave him. Instantly he gestured to his fellow attendants, one of which hurried out of the room.

Cao Cao laid his head back on his cushion and listened. He listened to the stillness and quiet that pervaded his halls. Once they were full of life and noise. Music was heard on some days, and in better times, when he could sit down with his sons and listen to them read their beautiful poetry, he could hear their playful laughter and lilting voices. Fate was a cruel thing, to tear him away when his land still needed him, but he could still be happy. No other man could accomplish what he had done, and he was almost certain that no man after could do the same.

X

"Young master! Young master!"

The urgent cries invaded Cao Pi's ears and he looked up from his scroll with an annoyed look on his face. The attendant who had barged into the private study probably realized he had caught him in a bad mood and hurriedly bowed.

"Yes, what is it? For what purpose have you paraded into my private quarters like an animal?"

The man shuddered. No other could say something so softly and quietly, and yet maintain the same deadly edge.

"Y-young master, his highness the King of Wei has called you to his quarters." The attendant heard the young man quickly rise from his seat. "He has need of you at this very moment and sent me to-"

Whatever else he was going to say did not register to Cao Pi as he sped past the man and quickly walked down the halls leading to his father's room. He was considered a good son; a good son to a very good father, and good children never kept their parents waiting for long.

X

Cao Pi had seen blood before. He was an accomplished swordsman and archer. He had hunted and dueled, had drawn blood from an enemy and from his prey. But Cao Pi had never seen the blood of his father spill. And he was sure that he would never forget that sight. The blood filling the bucket like a pail rising from a well.

However, whatever pain his father was in did not show in his face or in his actions. Calmly, the King of Wei rose into a sitting position and gestured to his son to sit by his side. Cao Pi bowed first, and then sat on a cushion to his father's right.

"Pi, when I was defeated at Chi Bi by Zhou Yu and Sun Quan, do you remember what I said to you after I returned?"

It certainly wasn't a question Cao Pi expected, but he remembered clearly enough. He remembered, because he was sure his father was telling him something.

"Yes father, I remember that you said 'An empire and dynasty cannot be created in just ten years. Nor can one be created in twenty, or even thirty. The task of conquest falls to certain heroes of the land, and the families of those heroes'".

"Well remembered, Cao Pi. I am sure that you understood what I meant, even then, when you were just twenty-one years old." Cao Cao gave another cough, but quickly regained himself. "Cao Ang is dead. I am sorry for it. And I knew you were close to him, closer than any of your other brothers."

A shadow of pain briefly crossed Cao Pi's face, but he ignored it as his father continued to speak.

"Cao Chong would have been my heir, but is death came when he was young. Zhang is brave and strong, but he has no political talents. Zhi…I love Zhi dearly, but he is too wasteful, too impulsive and far too naïve to be a ruler. Xiong is ill and has always been relaxed about studies."

Cao Pi licked his lips as father coughed once more into the bucket, before rising and looking at his son in the eye with a look so intense that the young man froze inside, fearing his father could read his intentions and thoughts.

"Only you, Cao Pi, only you. Only you have the discipline, the skill and the mindset to lead these lands to an era of peace."

Inside Cao Pi wanted to celebrate, but he had to be a dutiful and humble son. He could not celebrate in front of his father. Instead, he bowed low towards his father, murmuring his thanks, and voicing his own inferiority and humbleness to his father. Cao Cao could see through it, he knew his son was pleased far more than he would show, but this was standard and traditional, and thus found no need to punish him.

"Sit up and listen to me now. While I still have time." Waiting until he son did so, Cao Cao prepared all of the advice he could give him, all of the wisdom he could pass on, before he was pulled away by the tides of fate. "Liu Bei is a true hero. Shu will not rest now that Guan Yu has died. You must prepare yourself for a possible attack. Though I defeated him and killed Guan Yu, Shu will only be crippled temporarily. Blame Sun Quan, blame him and Liu Bei will turn his gaze from you." He broke off again to cough, but launched back into his speech. "Zhuge Liang will not rest until Wei has fallen. You are skilled, my son, but enough to face him. Jia Xu, Cao Zhen, and… Sima Yi are the only three men who can fight him. They are the only three who can match him. Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Xu Huang, Cao Ren… they will all be of great importance and they know no equal in this land. Use them well."

"I will father," Cao Pi quietly said.

"Treat your brothers well. Treat them as you did Ang. Treat Gan especially well. He is only a year old."

"I will father," Cao Pi quietly said.

"If my wives wish to leave or re-marry, then let them. Give them whatever they need or want."

"I will father," Cao Pi quietly said.

"Be the man I always held faith that you could be. Show your greatness to the world and make this land forever remember the Cao clan! Be the boy I always loved Zhu Zi."

"I-I will father," Cao Pi quietly said, choking softly, as he felt tears sting his eyes. Cao Cao glanced at him and nodded.

"Send Xiahou Dun in."

Cao Pi got up and bowed, lower than before, falling to his knees and touching his forehead to the floor. Getting up, he quickly opened the door and looked at his uncle Xiahou Dun. The man understood what was happening immediately and stode into his father's room. Cao Pi walked down the hall, covering his mouth to hide the gasp, and covering his face to hide his tears. Zhu Zi, the nickname his father gave him as a child. He had not used it for over twenty years.

X

I look up and see his curtains and bed;

I look down and examine his table and mat.

The things are there just as before;

But the man they belonged to is not there.

His spirit suddenly has taken flight

And left me behind far away.

To whom shall I look, on whom rely?

My tears flow in an endless stream.

"Yu, yu" cry the wandering deer

As they carry fodder to their young in the woods.

Flap, flap fly the birds

As they carry their little ones back to the nest.

I alone am desolate

Dreading the days of our long parting;

My grieving heart's settled pain

No one else can understand.

There is a saying among people

"Sorrow makes us grow old."

Alas, alas for my white hairs!

All too early they have come!

Long wailing, long sighing

My thoughts are fixed on my sage parent.

They say the good live long;

Then why was he not spared?

Cao Pi cried at the funeral after reading his poem. It was custom to grieve in a vocal and showy manner, but no one knew that deep inside, Cao Pi felt genuine pain at the death of one of the men he loved and admired most.

X

"Cao Zhi, at our father's funeral, you were not present. Nor did you send letters to convey your grief. This is an insult against the previous King! For this, you must be punished."

Cao Zhi was kneeling before his brother, who sat on the throne their father once sat on. Cao Pi took power quickly, making sure that no one would oppose his claim. Now he was rooting out his rivals and enemies. Cao Pi had executed both Ding Yi and Ding Yin, Cao Zhi's best friends, for the crime of impudence. Now he too was to meet his end at his brother's hands. But he would be forced to play his sick mind games first.

"If you can give me a reason to spare you, then please, convey it poetry. That is what father loved most about you, was it not?" The court smiled evilly. All the men present were Cao Pi's best and most loyal. They would take pleasure in seeing Zhi squirm.

"Take more than seven steps, and you will be executed for dishonoring our father!"

Cao Zhi took his first steps, and all the while Cao Pi could only feel satisfaction at the fear in his brother's eyes. The brother who had robbed him of his parents' love, the brother who stared lustfully at his wife, the brother who had challenged him for leadership. He would pay and suffer the price for his crimes.

Cao Zhi gave his third and then fourth step, and Pi caught his tearful gaze. In that instant his heart froze. Cao Zhi was the brother who had nursed him to health when Ang died.

Zhi gave his fifth step.

The brother who laughed and played with him in those meadows of gold in Pei…

Zhi gave his sixth step.

The brother, who he fought with, yelled at, tortured, and spited, who he made hate him as much as Pi hated him.

Zhi gave his seventh step.

The same brother he was about to kill.

Cao Zhi stopped and turned to look at Cao Pi full on, his eyes teary. Cao Pi stood up very slowly, and Zhi spoke quietly.

"Two beans in a pot cooking on the fire. In the pot, the beans weep. The beans yearning cried, we were born of the same roots. Why the rush to burn me so?"

The court quieted, and the satisfied looks on the faces of the ministers were swept away as Cao Pi descended, tears in his eyes as well.

"We were born of the same roots, why the rush to burn me so?"

Cao Pi spoke softly and came close to his brother. He repeated his line again.

"We were born of the same roots, why the rush to burn me so?"

Cap Zhi bowed and Cao Pi cleared his throat.

"Excellent poetry, very good indeed. However, you crimes cannot be forgiven brother." Zhi closed his eyes as he awaited his fate. "Leave Luoyang. Leave and never return. I will give you a home in the countryside. Stay there, until I call for you again."

Zhi looked up in surprise, but before he could speak, guards dragged him away. Neither broke eye contact until Zhi was loaded into the carriage at the bottom of the steps of the open hall. Cao Pi turned away and sighed as another relic of his family life disappeared.

X

Cao Pi sat in his room, surrounded by gifts sent to him by a very unlikely source. He heard a faint knocking on his door and after straightening his robes, called the man in.

"Your majesty, your servant is humbled by your presence."

"Zhongda, none of that. We are both too old and too clever to stand on ceremony to this degree."

"As you wish my lord."

Sima Yi was perhaps Cao Pi's most important adviser after Jia Xu. Though not as clever as Jia Xu or as influential, Sima Yi was far younger and thus was the future talent that Wei would need in these next few years.

"May I ask who sent you such a large collection of gifts?"

"If you need to ask that Sima Yi, clearly you aren't the talent I thought you were," Cao Pi said pointedly.

"Then would I be correct in guessing that the Marquis of Wu sent these to you?"

"Yes Zhongda, Sun Quan sent me this large collection of gifts when I inherited my father's throne. He seeks to show his approval at my ascension."

"And what have you decided to send in return?"

Cao Pi passed over his own list to Sima Yi looked through it critically. Cao Pi watched as he looked through the list, looking at his face, attempting to read his emotions.

"You seem displeased by it Sima Yi. Perhaps you feel it to be insufficient?" Cao Pi said, correctly guessing the expression on his advisers face.

"I do find it to be insufficient, your majesty. Sun Quan was generous in his giving, even giving you the sword his father left him as an heirloom."

"A man named Lu Xun advised him to send these apparently. I too find my own list lacking. There is nothing I can give Sun Quan however. He has money, and gold. He does not need jade, or wheat or any type of food. I will not give him horses for they can be used against us."

Sima Yi nodded at the king's words. "However, there is one other gift you could offer him, one that will neither harm us, or make us look ungrateful. It is both harmless and yet rewarding."

"And what would that be?" Cao Pi was intrigued now.

"Grant him the Nine Bestowments. Make him the Prince of Wu. By giving him a title, you will claim control over him."

At his suggestion, Cao Pi's face registered both surprise and anger. He stood up very suddenly and looked down at the calm man before him.

"Only the Emperor can bestow noble titles upon another man. I have no say in the matter. It was hard enough for me to inherit my father's title let alone hand over another title to another, rival warlord."

"Your Majesty, I am well aware that only the Emperor can bestow noble ranks. That is why I suggested it."

"Zhongda, are you telling me to take the throne?" Cao Pi's voice was hushed, as if he feared others would overhear him. Sima Yi stood up now, and looked at his leader in the eye.

"I am sure that you have also had such ambitions hmm, your Majesty? Perhaps you even thought of this before I?" At his word's Cao Pi chuckled.

"Hmph, you are right Zhongda. I have harbored such intentions, but I fear in my heart that I cannot ever be accepted as Emperor. I can admit freely, that as of now, my father is still a far greater man than me. Yet he never took on the throne. How could I stand a chance?"

Cao Pi looked strangely calm as he said this, admitting his inferiority. Sima Yi was also calm, and almost consolingly, he reached out and touched Cao Pi on the shoulder.

"If you do not try, I can guarantee, that one day, you will be overthrown by those close too you. If you take on a title that the peasantry and gentry will respect, then you can claim control over these lands." Sima Yi now spoke more forcefully. "You speak of eclipsing your father yet now you are too afraid to take control of your own destiny. Do not be afraid, Cao Pi. You have support and popularity. Your brothers are gone. Now is the time, to strike!"

X

"You wish to kill me, Cao Pi? Kill the man who leads the dynasty that was ruled this land for over four hundred years?"

Emperor Xian of the Han dynasty screamed these words to an unmoved Cao Pi.

"Abdicate your highness. I have clear support and control over the court. I can guarantee you a long life of happiness and comfort. But you must renounce your titles now, and name me as the founder of a new dynasty."

"Zihuan! How dare you try to usurp this throne! Our father had guarded the Emperor all his life, and yet you now try to destroy what he worked for?" It was Cao Jie who spoke, the sister of Cao Pi.

"Be silent sister! I am doing what I am now for father. How can he be remembered in history as the greatest man if he does not hold the greatest title? I will name him Emperor as well as myself! You and your husband are finished!"

Sima Yi moved to stop her, but Cao Jie moved with surprising speed. Pulling a dagger from her dress, she stabbed her brother with the long knife, screaming in anger and sadness as she did so.

All around them, guards moved in to restrain her, and ministers moved to help Cao Pi, but suddenly, Cao Jie fell to her knees crying, and Cao Pi pulled the dagger from his stomach and threw it aside carelessly. Kneeling down as well, Cao Pi whispered in the ear of his sister.

"Father was cautious, and I must be the same. You never truly liked my, sister, though I was very fond of you. This armour was given as a gift by our uncles, and yet today, you seem to foolishly have forgotten that as well."

Cao Pi stood up tall as his sister continued to cry. Waving away the men who came to aide him, Cao Pi advanced on the Emperor, who fell to his knees, finally acknowledging his defeat.

X

"Liu Xie has abdicated, I am now the new Emperor of the new lands of Cao Wei! The era shall be called Huangchu, the capital shall be Luoyang, and the Dynasty will be Wei!"

Cao Pi's declaration and coronation was set atop an impressive pavilion of gold and bronze. The entire court was present as will as ambassadors and officials of multiple kingdoms and lands. The entire court fell to their knees and bowed to him, all together shouting out their praise and best wishes.

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Emperor! Long live the Emperor!"

Sima Yi was also shouting, as Cao Pi stood atop his pavilion proudly. The adviser's face was unreadable, but a certain air of triumph seemed to radiate from him. For him, things were going to plan.

X

"Your Majesty, you must make your decision now. An Empress must be appointed, and yet, for all your faith, Lady Zhen does not seem to be coming."

Cao Pi was disturbed by his adviser's words. Sima Yi was clever, and he had said from the start that Zhen, his wife, was a woman who was not in the least agreeable or political. He claimed that she lacked discipline, and that was not the first rime he had heard those words. His old friend and mentor, Liu Shen and his other concubine Guo Nuwang had both accused her of the same. Her lateness and her coldness proved some of their accusations; a wife should never refuse the summons of her husband, especially if her husband is the Emperor. However, he felt a reluctance in him that stalled his mind.

"I must be patient. Zhen has never once failed me. I must hold faith in her now."

"Your intentions, your highness, are admirable, but her impudence is enough to warrant punishment." Now another minister of the court spoke up, Zhang Tao a friend of Guo Nuwang's family and her staunch supporter.

"Your Majesty, by delaying, your wife only seeks to embarrass you. Both you and I have had a long friendship, and I can tell you, that her intentions are to humiliate this regime and empire." Guo Biao spoke now, the cousin of Guo Nuwang.

"Your Eminence, you have calm and dedicated wife already." Sima Yi spoke smoothly. "Guo Nuwang has demonstrated loyalty and courage in whatever task you have given her. Does she not deserve this title more than anything?"

"Fine, send Guo Nuwang to me." Cao Pi sighed, for in his heart, he was in turmoil. Zhen had given him a son, but he could not deny the attraction he held for Nuwang, who had, as Sima Yi said, been nothing but loyal. Zhen had proven herself in the recent years to be erratic and cold. Empty when he looked at her, and nothing at all like how she was. The rumors around her were shocking indeed, and while he tried to protect her, he now wondered if they were true.

"Your Majesty, Lady Guo cannot be made Empress while Lady Zhen dishonours you. Swift action must be taken, against a woman who has humiliated this court. The amount of scandals associated with her will make others question you, your highness. Please consider what I am saying, and do what your mind tells you to do."

Cao Pi was angry and confused. Why had things become like this? Why did she choose now to let him down, and in such a humiliating fashion. Anger rose through him slowly. He was impatient and cruel at times, to many. He had executed people and he mocked those who dared to criticize him. Zhen should be no different…

"Guards, arrest Lady Zhen!"

X

"Jia Xu, why do I feel so wrong about what I have ordered?"

"When the innocent are killed, ill omens befall those who sanctioned such acts," Jia Xu replied.

"So you think that I should have called this off?" Now Cao Pi sounded desperate. Guilt had been plaguing him since his wife was imprisoned at Yechang.

"Who knows if I am right or wrong? People said things when I was young, but even then, women mattered little. A man of your stature should not be so concerned about this. The execution of your own wife will make those who oppose you frightened, and no one will dare cross you."

Cao Pi smiled bitterly, before smiling and dismissing his trusted adviser. He sipped the cup of grape wine he had poured himself from his own private collection. Alcohol made him feel better, and he had a feeling that tonight, he would need as much of it as he could drink.

X

"Your highness? Are you alright?"

Sima Yi spoke softly to his leader, who was dressed in the typical white attire of someone in mourning. He had buried his wife. He wrote a poem for her, but nothing in his face betrayed sadness or any other emotion. He simply looked blank… almost bored by what had transpired, strange for a man who seemed to be in such inner turmoil.

"What have you to report Sima Yi?" Cao Pi said, his voice rough from underuse.

"General Xu Huang defeated Liu Feng in battle and has seized a portion of land from Shu. Meng Da has also defected to join our cause." At this Cao Pi managed a smile.

"Has he? I always liked him. A fine featured and cultured man."

Sima Yi coughed politely to show his disagreement. However, when Cao Pi did not turn to look at him, he spoke anyway.

"I would suggest that we kill Meng Da now, your highness. He might spring into rebellion or he may be playing a ruse in order to deceive us."

"Hah, I killed my wife at your instruction and now you wish for me to kill another man who has just defected?" Sima Yi took a step back and bowed.

"Your Majesty, have I offended you?"

"Sima Yi, listen to me well. I wish to be my own man. I will display the type of leader I desire to be through my actions. If I kill a man who has just joined my, I will forever be known as cruel and ungrateful. You are dismissed, Sima Yi."

Despite wishing to argue, Sima Yi was taken aback by his lord's words and bowed and left, leaving the Emperor by the grave of his wife.

X

"Today, the pretender Emperor Liu Bei has died, and both Wei and Wu can live on together in piece!" Sun Quan said jubilantly. Cao Pi smiled and raised his cup of wine. Generals from both Wu and Wei sat in the Imperial halls of Luoyang in celebration of Lu Xun's victory and Liu Bei's death. Wei and Wu's treaty was still in effect, and true to his word; Cao Pi had not attacked Sun Quan while he was occupied at Yiling.

"Zhongmou, you have impressive officers indeed to best Liu Bei and his army. While I never thought much of him, his army's size was impressive. General Lu Xun is truly a talent of the era," Cao Pi said, using his guest's style name.

"Your highness, I was merely lucky to find such a man in my own court," Sun Quan replied. "Of course, I would dare not even hope to compare my own military officers to your own."

Cao Pi chuckled as the generals and ministers around them laughed and celebrated. Noticing the young man who sat in the corner, Cao Pi waved his hand and called him over.

"Your name is Lu Xun, is it not? The man who defeated Liu Bei at Yiling?"

Humbly, the man bowed before responding. "Yes your Majesty, I am Lu Xun. I am honoured to be recognized by your Highness among so many reputable names."

Cao Pi smiled in response, for his words pleased him. "Reputable names? None that will be so reputable as yours. I must introduce you to my own adviser. Sima Yi, over here!"

Said man walked over, looking displeased by something.

"Of course, his face is not as pleasing as your own. His frown seems to be permanently attached to him." Lu Xun and Sun Quan both laughed at his joke as Sima Yi started to look even more disgruntled.

"Zhongda, this is General Lu Xun of Wu. I trust that in the future, both our kingdoms will maintain strong relations and you two will come to know each other better."

"Delighted, General. I have heard much of your little exploits." Sima Yi looked challengingly at the man, as if daring him to insult him.

"Come your Highness, we should leave these men of war to discuss whatever they wish. Let us walk together."

Cao Pi and Sun Quan bid their trusted officers farewell as they walked away from the noise of the celebrations.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, Sun Quan," Cao Pi said more coldly, now having no fear of being overheard.

"Cao Pi, I will decline your offer now. Despite your help, I cannot meet the conditions of your treaty." Now Cao Pi looked amused, rather than angry at the words that Sun Quan spoke.

"You cannot send your son to me? How can I trust that you will remain loyal to me if your son is not a hostage?" Now Sun Quan looked amused at Cao Pi's words.

"There is no alliance. Coming here tonight was a mere formality. I have already renewed my alliance with Shu. Liu Shan and Zhuge Liang are much more reasonable men than Liu Bei."

"So you seek to dishonour me, by breaking this agreement. I can promise you, that you will suffer for this."

"Your Highness, do your worst, for I shall be ready for you."

X

"Generals, Sun Quan seeks to insult me by breaking his sworn promise to surrender his lands to me and swear loyalty," Cao Pi announced to his amassed court. "For this treachery, he must be punished. I am here to discuss an invasion of Wu, one that destroy the cowardly nation beneath us, and make us the true rulers of the land."

"You Eminence, if I may?" Sima Yi was the man who had spoke out, and in response to Cao Pi's gesture of approval, he rose from his kneeling position and faced his lord. "Wu is too powerful for us to defeat now. Lu Xun's victory over Liu Bei has given the army there an enormous boost in moral. An invasion would go very badly."

While some in court nodded at Sima Yi's words, one did not. Cao Zhen, cousin of Cao Pi stood up and bowed to his lord before facing Sima Yi, a certain mocking in his tone.

"Sima Yi, you prance around this court acting like you know better than his Majesty. How dare you speak to him as if he was a child!" While his face registered rage, an oily look pervaded him and he smiled at his cousin on the throne. "Your Highness, ignore these words of doubt by Sima Yi. What merit in battle has he earned? A scholar is a scholar; one who should trifle in the affairs of the generals. I, and many in this court have harbored the same intentions as you, your Majesty. We will devise an attack plan if you give us permission."

In a show of support, others in the military departments stood to show their approval of his words, but Sima Yi did not give up.

"General Cao Zhen's words are that of a man who only seeks to gain glory, your Highness," Sima Yi, bowing once again, and giving Cao Zhen a dark look. "However, your Majesty, there is no glory to be had in this venture. Only folly and death will meet those you send!"

"Hah, Sima Yi is a scholar, not a general. Furthermore, he is a noble, not born like many of us, who were peasants who fought our way up. How can a man who only knows luxury ever understand the devastation and threat of war?" Cao Zhen's tone was passionate and dramatic, theatrically pleasing those in the court who were easily swayed. "Please your Majesty, take the advice of those who know of war, and not the advice of those who only wish to delay you."

"Your Majesty-" Sima Yi began; only to be cut off by Cao Pi's frustrated shout.

"Enough Sima Yi! Do you serve Sun Quan or me? You would do well to hold your tongue in the presence of those who hold higher stations."

Sima Yi fell silent and bowed, though his eyes betrayed anger and frustration. Ignoring him, Cao Pi stood up and addressed his court.

"Generals Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu, Xiahou Shang, and Wen Ping have my permission to devise an invasion plan. None of you shall take action however. I need more time to consider this."

X

"Zhongda argued with Cao Zhen today in court, master. They have long disliked each other, but now this rivalry threatens to tear my court apart."

Cao Pi and Jia Xu sat together in the plum orchid, with the half-moon shining above. It was peaceful and quiet, quite different from the chaos that the arguments in the court had created.

"Master Wenhe, please help me. I cannot unify this court on my own. My father's death has created a gap and I need to fill it. But I need your help."

Jia Xu only sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself quietly while Cao Pi waited patiently.

"You must make a decision, your Majesty," Jia Xu said suddenly, breaking out of his quiet stupor. "If you do not put an end to this petty conflict, it may grow larger and larger yet. Take one side and do not show weakness."

"Yes, thank you master, but which side should I take? Attacking Sun Quan will restore my pride and could lead to my victory, but making peace with him will convey to the people the type of leader I wish to be."

"I cannot tell you what to do, your Majesty. You are the Emperor, the divine son of the heavens who must lead without interference from those of us who are common." Jia Xu lay back against a tree, suddenly looking even older and more tired than before. "Be your own man Cao Pi. Show this realm the type of man you want to be… and I promise you, that you will shine even brighter than your father." And with this, Jia Xu closed his eyes and sank to his knees, an expression of peace on his face.

"Master Wenhe? Master! Jia Xu, wake up! I need you! I can't do this all alone!" But the Emperor's cries fell on deaf ears as the last great strategist of the land gave his final breath, a small smile on his face.

X

"Cao Ren will be commander of this mission. Zang Ba will be vanguard leader, Cao Zhen will head the supply troops, Cao Xiu will be the leader of the naval troops at Donkou and I will go to Hefei with Xiahou Shang to prevent an assault by Ding Feng," Cao Pi declared to his generals, all whose faces were eager to begin the fight. As soon as he had finished speaking, the generals quickly went to their respective troops, arranging them and ordering each man to prepare. Cao Pi turned to face the last remaining man, who was still kneeling.

"Sima Yi, I have decided that it would be best if you remain behind with Chen Qun to guard and govern the capital. If Shu decides to attack then you will be in charge of the defense."

Sima Yi looked up in shock and dismay. By leaving him behind, Cao Pi would be able to fight whatever way he wanted, without Sima Yi there to oppose him. Shu was unlikely to assault Wei given the recent death of Liu Bei and the loss of Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong and Ma Chao.

"Your Majesty, I may have opposed this war, but if this is your true desire to fight then I will support and help you! I ask you not to leave me behind!"

"Sima Yi, I need you here, in Luoyang. Chen Qun and I were in the process of revising and restructuring this government to make it more efficient. So far we have been successful. Numerous talents have been drawn to my leadership and I ask you now to help Chen Qun to arrange them. It is honourable work. Go about your duties Sima Yi. I ask you to leave me to do my own."

X

"Ding Feng has launched a new assault by the riverfront. If we do not beat it back, our supply route could be cut off."

"Then what do you suggest Man Chong?" Cao Pi said coldly, looking down unflinchingly from the castle walls.

"Your Highness, we must pull back and rethink our plan of attack. If we-"

"That is out of the question, Man Chong," Cao Pi said angrily. "I will not pull back because some brat from Wu has cut off my supplies. If we persevere, Ding Feng will pull back."

"Your Majesty, we cannot trust in that! If we pull back now-"

"Report you Highness! General Xiahou Shang has smashed through General Ding Feng's defenses! He has put him in full flight!" The exhausted messenger fell to his knees panting heavily while Cao Pi immediately jumped into action.

"Order the cavalry to charge! Have our infantry follow up! Sun Quan will regret attacking me. I will show him the power of the Cao clan."

X

"Xiahou Shang, for great services to the state of Wei, I, Emperor Cao Pi of Cao Wei name you General who Conquers the South!" Cao Pi smiled as he spoke, for this victory was not only important to him, but also to his close friend Shang, who now had a position of immense importance. His friend smiled and took his place at Cao Pi's right.

"Your Highness, what is the next step? Where will the next attack be at?" Shang asked.

"Grand Marshal Cao Ren is attacking Ru Xu. If he gains victory their, then we can strike at Jiangling and Jiangxia, while we attack the capital of Quan's power."

"And you are sure of General Cao Ren's victory?" Xiahou Shang asked.

"Of course. The defender is that fool Ling Tong and his lackey Zhu Huan. Cao Ren would not lose to them."

X

Cao Pi had been right. Cao Ren had not lost. But he had not won either. Illness killed him in the night, during just the fourth day of their siege. His funeral was a public event, and all generals and governors in the surrounding area were forced to attend.

"Such a large and public funeral, surely this will make us unprepared for an enemy assault," Zhang He whispered to Zhang Liao.

"His Majesty has deliberately organized such a large funeral to lure the enemy into thinking we are unprepared. He has set ambush troops outside the camps in the forest to attack if they arrive," Zhang Liao explained.

"Then I suppose the more beautiful and splendid it is, and the more crying and tears, the more likely this plan is too succeed?" Zhang He asked.

"That would be correct," Zhang Liao said solemnly. As soon as he finished speaking, Zhang He gave his loudest and most theatrical of cries, before falling to his knees and weeping. Zhang Liao looked away in embarrassment, mumbling something about excessiveness.

Zhang He looked up and blinked away his false tears. "Using the death of his uncle as a war strategy and looking so cold and dethatched throughout all of this makes me realize that our lord is more similar to his father than I expected."

"His Majesty cannot afford to show grief, whether publically or privately. Grieving affects the mind and distorts the senses. His Majesty even executed his wife, and he showed little signs of grief. It is an example that we should all follow; to remain calm and controlled in any situation." Zhang Liao sighed, before looking at his lord, who was dressed in all white and kneeling beside the grave of his uncle. "It is sad though."

"What is?" Zhang He asked.

"What must it be like, to be closed off from everyone, to be given such vast authority and to be removed from even your own children? Such power must be agonizingly lonely."

X

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?" Zhang He shouted out as he quickly entered the Emperor's tent.

Cao Pi had lost patience, and struck at Ling Tong and Zhu Huan in the night. The battle had turned into a disaster and Cao Pi was hit in the shoulder with an arrow.

"Zhang He, why are you disturbing me now?" Cao Pi barked out at him, his voice rough.

"The enemy General Ling Tong is here. He has requested a meeting."

Cao Pi quickly sat up, ignoring the strain in his shoulders. Dressing himself quickly he nodded to Zhang He to let Ling Tong in. Said general boldly walked into the tent, looking around scornfully before bowing.

"I trust the Emperor of Cao Wei is in good health?" Ling Tong asked innocently.

"What is it you want?" Cao Pi said gruffly.

"I came to warn you. My subordinates destroyed your navy in the night. I looked around your camp and I could tell that you have a major epidemic. Furthermore, one of your best generals has died. You are in no position to attack us now, your Majesty. My lord, Sun Quan, has asked me to convey his condolences at your loss and requests you to leave these lands. My men and I promise not to assault you as you retreat." Ling Tong said.

"So Sun Quan seeks to dishonour me further? By befriending me under false pretenses, insulting me, betraying my trust and attacking my borders he has done enough damage, and I will not allow him to do anymore!" Cao Pi yelled in anger.

"Consider this offer carefully, Cao Pi," Ling Tong said, noting with satisfaction the anger in Cao Pi's eyes as he used his name. "If you attack us, then my men and I will be forced to become… discourteous."

X

"Your Majesty, is it true that you do not intend on surrendering and retreating from the southlands?" Zhang Liao asked.

"As long as victory is within my grasp, I shall never retreat and never surrender. Ling Tong and Sun Quan only wish to intimidate me, but I will prove my superiority to them." Cao Pi ripped the bandages off his shoulder and examined his wound. After flexing his shoulder, he rose from his seat and addressed his generals.

"Sun Quan thinks that he can frighten me with his petty ploys and his arrogance, but that arrogance shall be his undoing. I will attack Donkou with Zhang He and Xu Huang. Zhang Liao, you shall attack Jiangxia and Cao Xiu, Cao Zhen and Zang Ba shall attack Ru Xu once again."

Cao Pi then stood up and left his chambers. No doubt the generals would talk about him, like they had when he was still his father's heir. _Will they always be critical of me? They doubt me, but I shall not doubt myself. I will triumph over Sun Quan, no matter the circumstance. _

X

"My lord, General Cao Xiu has claimed victory at Ru Xu! Ling Tong's navy has been annihilated!" reported the messenger, bowing before his now smiling lord.

"At last! With this win, as long as I best Sun Quan here at Donkou I can push towards the capital of the southlands!" Cao Pi said, his hands unconsciously moving to the hilts of his twin swords.

"Report!" came another voice. Cao Pi turned to see a Zhang He dart towards him before bowing. "Your Majesty, the sickness in our camps has claimed another two hundred men. The plague is spreading!"

"Then clear the bodies. Throw them in the river. We cannot waste men to bury them," Cao Pi said coldly. Zhang He looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Your Majesty, our men are demoralized and sick. We cannot no longer continue to fight this way! I strongly urge that we retreat!" the general said pleadingly.

"How dare you! Retreat after such a hard earned victory at Ru Xu? Administer more medicine, pull physicians from the local villages, and execute deserters! Do anything to keep the men ready to fight!" Cao Pi shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

Zhang He stood for a moment longer, before falling to his knees. Kowtowing to his lord, his face was now painted with tears.

"Your Highness, I can no longer see my men in such a condition. I ask that you pull back to recuperate, or I will take my own life!"

The officers watching froze in shock and worry. Zhang He maintained his kowtow, tears stinging his eyes, but Cao Pi only turned away coldly.

"What's this Zhang He?" A cruel smile formed on the emperor's face. "You wish to end decades of honourable service in a fit of foolishness?" Turning towards Xu Huang, Cao Pi waved his hand, gesturing to the man to take Zhang He away. As the stunned general was dragged away, Cao Pi spoke once more. "Give him twenty lashes for abandoning his post. Military law must be upheld even now."

And then he walked away, not even sparing a glance to esteemed generals watching.

X

Cao Pi slashed out with his swords, but Sun Quan jumped and evaded the blow. Spinning around, he aimed his next slash at his rival's head, but Quan ducked the blow and blocked Cao Pi's next strike immediately after.

Quan pushed Cao Pi back before bringing his blade down in a mighty overhead strike. Cao Pi brought up both his swords just in time to block the blow and trapped Quan's sword in between. Twisting his swords, Cao Pi attempted to disarm him, but an unexpected knee blow to his stomach by Quan caused him to double over. Cao Pi felt Sun Quan hit him with the hilt of his blade on the back of his neck. One more final strike sent Cao Pi falling backwards, his blades quickly struck out of his hands. Closing his eyes, he awaited the fate Quan was to deliver to him, though in his mind, he was burning with hate, rage, fear, and above all a sense of great failure. To have it all end here, at the hands of his greatest rival was demeaning and painful to his body and mind. However, the dreaded strike never came and Cao Pi sat, trying to maintain his calm, before opening his eyes slightly and seeing Sun Quan and his men bolting away. Turning around, Cao Pi saw Zhang He and Xu Huang arrive with a number of cavalrymen. Reaching out, his arm was taken and he was pulled onto Xu Huang's steed as they rode in pursuit.

"Your Majesty, are you okay? What do you order of us?" he asked worriedly, bringing his horse to a stop.

"Your majesty, shall we pursue?" Zhang He asked.

Cao Pi glanced at Zhang He riding next to him, his face not showing triumph, pity or even anger, just relief that he had been found alive.

The events of the battle and the sudden revelation of his defeat and rescue were too much for Cao Pi. He leaned back on Xu Huang before speaking quietly.

"Fall back. Return to He Fei. Let's go home."

X

"Sima Yi, do you know why I have called you here?"

The strategist knelt before his lord, calmly looking him in the eye.

"Yes your Majesty. Your Highness' friend general Xiahou Shang has been caught behind enemy lines. You wish to engage my services to rescue him."

"That is absolutely correct. Xiahou Shang and I have shared a close friendship for many years. I cannot allow him to die. Furthermore, Sun Quan has once again taunted me, by sending me this," Cao Pi said, tossing a box towards Sima Yi.

"Ah, he has sent you nothing. He has gifted you with an empty box."

"Is there a more obvious taunt? He means to tell me that he no longer needs me, or my kingdom. He rejects the treaties I offered him after my last defeat. He defeats me, rejects a treaty, allies with Liu Shan and Shu, and then mocks me again by sending this. Zhongda, with you, I will not be defeated again, and Sun Quan will pay for this humiliation."

"I will do my best to serve you, your Majesty."

"Get out Sima Yi. Go find the other generals and devise our next strategy."

X

"You must speak with him Sima Yi. He wishes to attack again after the defeat we faced last time?" Zhang He said, surprised and panicked.

"He has made up his mind. I cannot stop or delay him. Leave it be, general Zhang He."

"But this war is turning into an obsession for him! He does not sleep, I haven't seen him eat, and he has fallen ill, I can see it! Yet he does nothing for himself, he only wishes to fight! How can Wei dominate this land if he neglects his own care like this?"

"Zhang He, perhaps the true way to rule this land is to allow things to play out as they are now," the strategist replied, leaning close to the general's ear.

"What are you suggesting, Sima Yi?" Zhang He said slowly.

"Leave him be Zhang He. Let him do what he wants. His current actions just go to prove that not everybody becomes as great as their parents. No one lives forever, especially him."

X

"We are nearing victory your Majesty! Zhu Ran cannot possibly hold out after our fire attack!" Xu Huang shouted in joy.

"General Xiahou Shang was rescued as well, your Majesty. He and his men defeated Lu Fan to break free and have reached our camps," Zhang He said.

"Furthermore, general Zhang Liao has arrived after his victory over Sun Quan at Dongpu," Sima Yi said.

"Excellent, now send out the naval attack! I will lead it myself!" Cao Pi said, for once a smile of genuine pleasure on his face. "I will enjoy crushing Sun Quan like an insect."

Cao Pi and Sima Yi quickly boarded the navy vessels heading towards the island where Jiangling's supply center was based. In the cover of darkness they managed to pass through undetected, or at least they thought…

Suddenly, through the night sky, a hail of flaming arrows flew down onto the ships below. The masts went ablaze immediately and Cao Pi and Sima Yi looked on in shock as another vessel, this time a Wu ship, blocked their path. Through the flames, Lu Xun appeared, and behind him was dozens of archers.

"Your Majesty, we're surrounded!" Sima Yi whispered in his ear, urgent panic in his voice.

"Cao Pi, false Emperor of Wei! How dare you try to strike this base while my lord was occupied with his treaty with Shu," Lu Xun's voice rang out from the other ship. "Did you think that we would be so unprepared? We are always prepared in Wu, Cao Pi, something you and your kind should have learnt. But your strategy was a fine one. To attack in the cover of darkness, who could have guessed it?" Lu Xun said, sarcasm brutally edging his tone. All around him, the voices of the Wu army arose in a circle of wrath and fire.

"Emperor Cao Pi had an excellent plan. He lost the castle, his men and his ships to boot!"

And all around him, the torturous chanting filled his ears. His failures, his shortcomings, could he not escape them? The men of Wu laughed and the air was filled with their scornful chant and their laughs. Finally, it became too much for Cao Pi, and as the sickness he felt in his ears and heart filled his stomach, Cao Pi spat blood from his mouth, his throat now raw and his lungs and chest burning him. As he fell to the floor of the ship coughing and hacking blood out, he faintly heard Lu Xun order his men to fire. Cao Pi looked up to see another volley of flaming arrows fill the air and incinerate his ships. The deck of his own ship had taken to much damage, and Cao Pi stumbled across it, before falling into the water.

He couldn't swim. He never had, never tried, never learnt the basic skill and now he would pay the price. Water filled his lungs and the burning in his throat and chest intensified. All was going black for him, and his eyes started to roll up.

However, before death could claim him, Cao Pi felt himself being pulled from the water. He resurfaced, gasping and coughing the water out of his body. Zhang Liao had pulled him up, the man was shouting if he was okay, pulling him closer to the Wei ships, before both men were hoisted from the cold waters and dragged aboard the ship. Sima Yi came to him, putting a thick blanket over him while healers and physicians fussed over him. Cao Pi roughly pushed them away, and staggered to his feet. Across the dark river, ships blazed with flames and aboard the largest vessel, Lu Xun stared defiantly at him.

"Your Majesty, what are your orders? What are your orders?" Zhang Liao said to him, panting from the swim and shivering from the cold.

"Zhongda, can you beat him? Can you defeat Lu Xun?"

"Your Majesty-I, I can" he stuttered.

"Zhongda!" He yelled, roughly grabbing his neck. "Can you defeat him?" Cao Pi's voice fell to a desperate whisper.

"No your Majesty, I can't," Sima Yi said, bowing his head in defeat. Cao Pi nodded slowly, his face devastated, but still maintain calm. Falling to his knees from exhaustion, he bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, what do you order?" Zhang Liao asked.

The madness of battle, the chaos, the screams, the death, the pain, the agony, the suffering, the loss, all of it came beating down on Cao Pi's head, his failures and weakness's, his obsessions as well. All of it came to his head, and Cao Pi could only register one peaceful thought.

"Take us home."

X

"Cao Rui, I know you will be a fine leader one day, and a fine man when you grow older. I only wish I could have told you that more often."

"Father, I don't understand. How could you pass away now? After all your work. Just a few years after your return from Wu, it's not fair."

"Life has never been fair to me, and destiny was never to kind. I have accepted it. I wanted to be here to protect you more, and to raise you, but this cannot be. I have passed that task to others, but I know you will grow into the man I always knew you could be."

Cao Pi pulled his son close to him, kissing him on the forehead, before gently pushing him away. Cao Rui bowed, hiding his tears, before leaving the room. As he left, Sima Yi entered, bowing first to Cao Rui, and then kneeling beside Cao Pi.

"I am glad you came, Zhongda. I have been a poor friend to you these past years, and I only hope that my recent behavior has made up for it."

"There is nothing to make up for. You have only ever treated me with respect."

"Then I hope this will further show the trust I have in you. Cao Xiu, Cao Zhen, and Chen Qun have all been assigned as regents, but I want you to be the fourth. Take care of my son Zhongda."

"I will your Majesty. I will."

Cao Pi lay back into his pillows with a sigh. A sense of tiredness was overcoming him, but he did not want to rest quite yet.

"These past years I have tried my best to unify and strengthen Wei. I have proved to be a far better administrator then general. Fate is cruel, to give us so many tests and lessons in our lives. The heavens surely put us into this world to suffer." Sima Yi did not reply to this, causing Cao Pi to chuckle.

"But I am glad of one thing. I was able to see myself for I truly was, without this illusion of might and power over me. That is the final gift life could give me."

Closing his eyes Cao Pi's voice lowered, and his body became more relaxed.

"Leave me now Sima Yi. I am exhausted."

The strategist bowed, and gave his lord and friend one last glance before leaving the room. Cao Pi lay in the silence, waiting for the inevitable with an air of peace. With his eyes closed, Cao Pi saw images of the life he once had.

"Xiahou Shang, I will see you there. Cao Ang, wait for me. Father, I hope I have not let you down. Zhen, my flower… forgive me."

"My family, my friends, I am thinking of happier times."

And with a final sigh, the last breath escaped the man whose life was ruled by strife, failure, duty, and in the end, peace and contentment.

X

**This fic is also kinda crummy, but it was a historically inaccurate portrayal of Cao Pi's reign. I went for a lot of things, most which just didn't connect. Oh well, better luck next time for me, eh?**

**I think Cao Pi could have been truly great, had he lived longer, and in times of peace.**


End file.
